War Crimes
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: What happened after the screen went black. JD kinda


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I saw War Crimes today and the end bothered me a bit. I mean I loved seeing the side of Josh where he threatened Cliff if he tried anything not to mention he was in jeans the whole episode. Always a nice thing given how nicely he fills them out. Ok off topic so like I was saying the end of the episode bothered me. The first thing that popped into my head was 'ok you're leaving us there why?' and the next was 'what happens when Cliff brings the diary back?'. So time to answer the second question and completely ignore the first or it'll drive me nuts. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nope.

End Transmission

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Another strong gust of wind blew through the park and Donna shivered. Josh looked over at her and without saying a word, wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. Donna was surprised at first but gave in and rested her head on Josh's shoulder.

"You believe me right?" Josh asked.

"About what?" Donna asked, not moving her head.

"That it's going to be ok." Josh clarified.

Donna lifted her head and met Josh's gaze. "Yeah I believe you."

Josh tightened his grip for a second before speaking again. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier."

Donna shook her head. "You had every reason to."

"No I didn't." Josh said. "I could have calmly talked to you about it but Sam had mentioned that you thought I was mad and I was focused on that when you came to see me."

Donna lifted her head again. "Were you mad at me?"

This time Josh shook his head. "No Donna, I wasn't mad then and I'm not mad now."

Donna put her head back down. "Good."

They fell into silence as the minutes ticked by and before they knew it they heard someone clear their throat. Both turned and saw Cliff watching them. He had Donna's diary in one hand and a frown on his face. Josh sighed and turned back to Donna.

"I'll be right back." he said.

Donna nodded and instantly felt the lack of Josh's warmth as he stood and walked over to Cliff. She watched as they exchanged words and Cliff handed the diary back. Cliff appeared to get more unhappy but Josh took a step forward and pointed his finger at Cliff, giving him a solid poke in the chest. Cliff turned and left and Josh made his way back over to Donna. She stood as he approached and pulled a few papers from his pocket. Quickly opening the cover of the diary, Josh slipped the papers inside and shut it again.

"You aren't going to read them?" Donna asked.

Josh shook his head. "This is your diary. All I needed to know was that they were about Cliff. That was all I needed to keep him in line."

Donna nodded and took the diary as Josh held it out to her. Josh watched somewhat confused as Donna walked over to the fountain and tossed the diary in.

"What'd you do that for?" Josh asked joining her.

Donna shook her head. "He read it, there's no way I'd ever be able to write in it again. I'm better just starting with a new one or stopping all together."

Josh turned Donna to face him. "Does writing in a diary help you deal with what happens day in and day out?" Donna nodded. "Then get a new one. Hell, I'll get you a new one."

Donna smiled. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do that." Josh nodded. "Now let's get you home."

They started walking out of the park. Donna looked at Josh as they walked.

"Feel like Chinese?" she asked.

Josh smiled at her. "Yeah I could go for some food. You got any beer?"

"Yeah but only one for you." Donna said. "Gotta be careful of your sensitive system."

Josh groaned. "Donna!"

Donna laughed as they climbed into Josh's car and headed to Donna's place.

JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD

Begin Transmission

Again trying to stick to the show and Josh might have been a little OOC. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

E/N: Hi Hi!! Sarah here!! I've started watching West Wing and yes, I love it. I have a short attention span though, so if I can barely hear it, my mind wanders off. I love Josh in jeans. *stares into distance* Gotta add him to my "Sexiest men I've seen on TV" list. He he!! I'm shutting up now. BYE BYE ~Sarah


End file.
